1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a container data center.
2. Description of Related Art
With increasing heavy duty use of on-line applications, the need for computer data centers has increased rapidly. Data centers are centralized computing facilities that include a mobile container, many server racks or shelves received in the container and holding many servers. One rack or shelf with some servers can be considered a server system. In the container, several server systems may be positioned on the floor of the container, which is not conducive to good heat dissipation and does not provide good protection from vibrations of the mobile container.